


Under the Olive tree

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: I grow weary of blood and battle.





	Under the Olive tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2018, prompt: Olive

They waited for the stragglers under an olive tree.

Agron had insisted on setting a challenging pace, limping up the slopes, between giant rocks that dotted the landscape.

“What do you think lies in wait for us, behind the mountains?” Nasir asked.

“I grow weary of blood and battle. Perhaps we can be shepherds, or tillers of land. We might find work with some of farming folk beyond.”

“I do not long to work for other men. I wish to build our own house and tend our own land. Perhaps raise a few goats.”

“I would like that.” Agron replied.


End file.
